Black Ice Friday
by Rileyofthedead
Summary: Jason stalks a group of filmmakers documenting Crystal Lake. When its up to Rachel & Jim to stop the murders, they find themselves alone to battle the hockey mask killer.
1. One

**Notes:** Hello F13 fans. I'm Rileyofthedead, and this is my first attempt at a Friday the 13th story. If any of you are familiar with my Nightmare on Elm Street works, that you'll know what to expect from me. Anywho this is just the first chapter, there is more to come. I accept comments/emails/messages from anyone. I love talking horror. Happy reading!

Riley

_Friday the 13__th__: _

_**Black Ice Friday**_

**One**

Calmness had settled over the woods as the night fell. With a pitch black sky and murky clouds, the wilderness held still while the first snow began to fall. The howling winds picked up speed, swirling the white dust in a wintery blaze, isolating everything. There were no animals to be found, no life whatsoever. The darkness enraptured the still forest. This maze of dizzying snowfall graced itself across the land, reaching for miles into the small bunker town known as Forest Green. The street lights dimmed the streets, now coated in sheets of snow. A dreadful silence filled the town, practically abandoned this time of year. The windows of the stores showed no life, just smoky glass filled with empty space. One person could be found maybe here or there, but the attraction of this snowbound facility dissuaded all those from coming.

It was probably for the better…

The waters were frozen, a frost glazed across the ice, closing him off from the rest of the world. The soulless body remained stiff. The chains gagged him and bounded him, far away from the surface of the lake. For the time being, he would rest. His dead eyes remained shut, not an inch of him moved under the water. No one bothered to voyage this far out into the wood during this time of year. If the ice didn't freeze them, then Jason Voorhees sure as hell would slaughter them. In the meantime, he remained immobile and useless.

_Thunk_!

The water shifted, creating a rippling affect beneath the icy surface.

_Thunk…thunk…crack!_

Under the decrypted hockey mask, a weary dead eye slowly opened.

Large pieces of ice began to clamber down into the lake, while a shining spotlight filtered through the water. Unable to move, Jason's meager eye simply watched the ice drift around until it reached the bottom of the lake. The light swirled, searching for something in the water. Finally when the light shined on a shape that resembled a human, the voices broke out.

"Is that it?"

"Sure looks like it."

"How can you tell though, we gotta get him up here somehow."

Easy prey…

Dennis had already explained the myth to his naïve friends. Jason Voorhees had succumbed to drowning as a young boy, his mother sought out a bloody rampage of revenge on the camp counselors which ended in her decapitation. Jason found out about this and has since been guarding the likes of Camp Crystal Lake against any trespassers who dare to set found in his territory. Now he remains here, deep in the depths of the icy water.

As a side trip up through the mountains, Dennis took it upon himself to find Jason. His brother Alex, hadn't seen the giddy joy in finding the psychotic murderer. He stood beside his brother who had taken a pick axe at the ice, and held the flashlight through the black waters. When they spotted what supposed to be Jason's body, he nearly dropped it in the lake.

"Careful Alex! You almost lost it." Dennis snapped. His girlfriend Tessa shook her head, "Ok you found the Voorhees guy, can't we go back to the car its fucking freezing!"

"Yeah I can't believe we hiked through a blizzard just to see a dead guy." Hal, the other accomplice said, staring uninterestedly at the scene. The four were all bundled in snowsuits and boots, 

trying their bests to stay warm. Standing up and brushing ice from his knees, Dennis said, "What's with you guys? You didn't believe me about the story, so here I am proving it to you."

"You did, now let's go!" Tessa insisted, her lips already turning blue from the cold.

"I'm with her," Alex nodded, trying to warm his hand by rubbing them frantically. Hal put a hand on Dennis's shoulder, "Look Denny, it's already ten o'clock, by this point we ain't gonna get to the cabin until one this morning. I ain't gonna stand here till my balls fall off just for a serial killer."

Staring among his friends, Dennis finally nodded, "Alright, alright, let's head back. The asshole probably isn't there anyway." He knelt down to pick up the axe, as his friends began to eagerly prepare for their departure. With his hand exposed, Dennis felt the bitter frost frothing in the winter air. He shuddered, but stood up.

"So you can get us back out onto the highway right?" Tessa asked nervously, staring around at the moonless night.

As her boyfriend began to answer, the water made a gurgling sound. The four teens stared in awe at the water, frozen by sudden fear. Tessa pulled on Dennis's sleeve begging him to move from the hole he had carved. But he didn't. Instructing his brother to point the light back down into the water, Dennis knelt down and tried to focus his eyes. Alex held the light as close to the water as he could while trying to keep a steady hand. With his face not two feet away from the water, Dennis tried to see the movement below.

After a silent second, a hand shot out of the lake and grabbed Dennis by the face. Stunned, Alex dropped the light as it splashed into the water, revealing the face of one Jason Voorhees. Tessa began to scream for mercy as Hal and Alex tried to pull the hand away from Dennis. But Jason pulled, stretching the skin and breaking his face in the process. As Dennis gagged, he tried to free himself, but the cold clammy hand that held him was much too strong.

Suddenly, with blood streaming from his scalp, Dennis's face tore off like a piece of paper. The others screamed in horror as their friend fell head first into the hole, where Jason pulled him down underneath. The trio began to step back, turning and running across the slick ice back onto the main ground. They were stopped at the sound of more ice breaking and the sight of a grizzly corpse rising from the water, while droplets of blood scattered across the lake. Alex pulled on Tessa's arm to get her moving. Paralyzed in fear however, she remained where she stood.

Jason rose from the lake, towering in terror as he turned slowly to reveal himself. In awful shock, Tessa let out an ear piercing scream and finally began to run with the others. Jason's boots loudly clattered on top of the ice, easily walking towards the other teens. Slipping and sliding, the three finally pulled themselves onto the ground, where the hockey masked killer slowly pursued them.

Hal was the fastest out of the three of them, and as he ran the image of his best friend's face tearing at the seams repeatedly showed in his eyes over and over again. Alex and Tessa trailed behind, their legs picking up heaps of snow while the wind blew horribly in their faces. Hal disappeared before their eyes, leaving them alone with the stalking Jason. These woods were Jason's woods, he knew them front to back and side to side. There was no chance of the three of them escaping alive.

Inflicted with that though, Alex encouraged Tessa to run faster. His breaths were shortening, as his lungs ached from the cold as his sight was nearly blinded by the hurling winds. Suddenly caught, a lingering root from a tree caught under his shoe, causing him to fall blindly onto the snow crested ground.

Stopping briefly, Tessa turned to Alex and pulled him up.

"He's right behind us Alex!"

They both wearily looked behind, trying to see their stalker.

No sign of him.

"He's going after Hal then." Alex concluded.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Tessa cried, her cheeks red while her eyes streamed of panic and tears.

Hal discovered he was Jason's prey not long after the others did. Dodging branches and bushes, he jolted as far and as fast as he could. He could hear Jason's feet crunching the snow as he walked. A shout ruptured in his throat, wondering where Tessa and Alex were as well as wondering how would he get out?

Jason realized his target was likely to out run him. In his dead hand was the pick axe that Dennis had used to free him. Along with the chains that dangled around his arms and neck, Jason found the perfect aim and chucked the axe at full speed. An agonizing cry was heard when the axe spiked itself within Hal's shoulder blades. A coolant of carnage oozed out of his back as he fell stiff into the snow. By the time Jason reached the fallen teen, he pulled the axe out, and turned away from him.

Alex and Tessa paused behind a large pine tree. Catching their cold breaths, they anxiously looked around for the killer. Far off in the distance a tantalizing scream was heard, they knew that Hal had been killed. Shaking and weeping, Tessa wiped her face and tried to see their way out.

"It's so fucking dark! We're never going to get out of here."

"Shush! Let's just keep moving."

They crept forward, looking in every direction possible. For what seemed like hours, the pair stumbled upon a sight that they weren't expecting to find. An abandoned shack lay not far from where they were standing. Staring curiously at it, they decided to head towards the lodging.

"What if he's in there?" Tessa whispered.

"Look we've been wandering for hours, at least in there we can get out of the snow."

Steadily they reached what appeared to be an abandoned cabin. Forcing the door open, Alex pushed it aside allowing Tessa and himself to get in. Staring around in the darkness, Tessa openly asked, "Do you smell that?"

Alex took a minute to sniff, "Yeah. Wonder what it is."

"I don't like it in here. We should just try to find the road again."

"Well we should at least wait until morning. That way we can see what's going on."

"Alex are you crazy?! We won't make it to tomorrow."

"We're more likely to die out there than in here."

She didn't agree with him, however they remained there for a while. Searching his pockets, Alex found a set of matches in his coat, "Here take one."

They both lit the tiny flames and held them up.

A severed head appeared to sit on the table beside them.

Tessa strangled a scream in her throat, as she stared blatantly at the grotesque sight.

"Holy shit…" Alex muttered.

It was the last thing he said before Jason broke down the door.

Through the desolate snowstorm, no one would hear the screaming.


	2. Two

_Friday the 13__th__: Black Ice Friday_

**Two**

Dawn lit up the road for Jim Creighton, who found solitude among this empty mountain road. Beside him slept his fiancée Rachel, who had made a pillow out of the glass window. Her soft red hair tucked under her chin as layers of it draped around her shoulders. For a lady as young as she was, Jim had never seen someone with such maturity behind the eyes than hers. He was seven years her senior and there were times where he could easily mistake the age. But they were different, that's why they were happy together. As his truck drifted along the slick icy road, a muffled growl rumbled from the backseat.

A spry golden retriever popped up, yawning and stretching his pink tongue. Leaning in between the front seat and back, the dog stuck his muzzle down into Jim's mug, lapping his round of coffee up. Pushing him away, Jim said in a hushed tone, "Damn Luke it's too early for coffee! Go back to sleep."

The dog moaned and licked his owner's hand. Jim obliged the dog with a quick rub under his neck, jingling his collar in the process. When Luke stepped back into the middle seat, Rachel's two lovely green eyes slowly opened. Staring easily at Jim she said in exasperation, "Are we there already?"

"No, just past a sign saying we were ten miles off to the exit." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. There was nothing more rewarding to Rachel than to see Jim beside her when she woke up. She wanted the rest of her life to be exactly as such.

"You want me to drive for a while? We left the state line a few hours ago."

"It's ok, we're almost there." He gingerly grinned, "You think we should call your folks though?"

Quirking a slim eyebrow Rachel asked, "Why? I'm twenty years old Jimmy, I can make my own decisions. They know why were up here."

"Yeah but not the _whole_ reason."

She sighed, brushing away her red hair to reveal her face, "You know as well as I do that if Dad found out we were getting married then he'd pull out all the stops. I don't want to be ruled by him anymore. Once he knows that we're already wed then there won't be anything he can do."

Rachel Jordan had a stern father. It had taken many months into accepting Jim, particularly because he was much older than she was. Much like a dog on a chain, Rachel had limits that were manipulated by her old man. He would have much rather seen her obtain a doctrine degree and marry the chief of medicine when she was 35. Instead she chose to skip the next 15 years of being miserable and to take Jim's name instead.

"Rachel Creighton sounds so much more modern don't you think?" She asked whimsically the night of their engagement. Jim couldn't agree more. His family owned a bed and breakfast in a town called Wood Haven; there was a small church that performed communal acts such as marriage. It was where they planned to vacation for some time.

In the backseat, Luke barked happily, Rachel turned and began to rub his face, "I know furface, you've been a good boy. Jim we should stop in the next town just for a break."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Next exit we'll pull off."

Shortly after the Chevy truck drove by an aging sign that had been dusted off with fresh snow, Rachel pulled on Jim's shoulder reading the name aloud.

"Forest Green, exit coming up shortly. Ever been there?"

Jim pressed his foot on the gas, "Yeah, not sure if anything's there though. It's sort of a ghost town."

"A ghost town? Jimmy all towns have at least a gas pump. And Luke has to go potty, don't you boy?" The dog whimpered on cue to her pouty face. Jim gave her a quirky stare with his light blue eyes, "Rachel, I think we should just wait until the next one. No one's been there for years."

"How do you know?"

He bit his lip, "Just stories I've heard from my grandparents."

"Then they're just stories. Jim come on, the exit is right there, we'll go: get something to eat, fill up, and let the dog take a piss. Then we'll be out ok? It won't take but a half hour at the most!" She gave him the same stern eye that her father always gave her. Letting out a sigh, Jim turned on his blinker and swayed the car into the right hand lane. Luke barked happily in the back. Smiling, Rachel said, "You made someone happy."

"He's lucky, that's for sure."

Rachel simply laughed as the truck drifted on a downward slope into a knotting of trees and road. A few minutes later, the truck is mirrored in sounds, Jim looked into his rear-view mirror. Eyeing the fast pacing van, he asked, "How long has that van been behind us?"

Rachel turned in her seat, "Not sure. Looks like they're in a hurry though."

"Wonder what's so important that they have to speed down."

"Probably just a couple of tourists."

"Yeah, some real stupid tourists…"

* * *

"Fucking hicks…" Louis McAlister growled in his throat. With his hands gripped tightly on the wheel, he swerved, pedaling down the road to pass the truck. His intentions were quick and fast, he didn't have time to wait. This was the break he had been waiting on months for. Sitting beside him was his producer, Alison Cherwell. She, like him had been dying for this opportunity. Still she preferred to drive carefully.

"Nothing's gonna change if we're 30 seconds behind Lou. Calm down."

"Ali babe, you don't understand. This is the break I've been waiting for in a long time! Been working the desk at the Inquirer, filming the most pointless shit and crap. Honestly, a story about the entire town of Hickory and their record braking moose monument? That's the best you could give me? Jesus I shoulda quit right then and there."

Ali's throaty tone coldly asked, "Why didn't you then?"

"It was all I had. But now, this is for sure gonna send us to the top. Sundance, Screen Actors Guild, the whole damn nine yards Ali! This is what people go to the cinema for."

She would have liked to argue with the most conceited person in the entire world, but she couldn't. She knew how right he was. The story they were feeding off was ground breaking, a feat never yet accomplished. She took a sip of java to her perfected lips and turned in the seat, one slinky boot hanging over the other. She stared back at her team, the technician Alan, Joey and Vick the cameramen, and the equipment. All the essentials to make the most groundbreaking feature ever to be seen. She smiled graciously, "I have a good feeling about this Lou."

"Join the club." He watched the truck that he had past descend slowly behind them. They were so unaware, he realized. The discovery made his bones jump. He cruised easily into the doomed little town known as Forest Green. Disappearing down a road, by the time Jim's truck reached the town limits, they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Jim's Chevy pulled into the nearest gas station. One other truck with a snowplow attached was parked beside the building. Driving up to the closest pump, his truck eased into a brake, letting Rachel and the dog hop out. Buttoning up her blazer, she took Luke by the leash and led him over to a shrubbery area to let him do his business. Once Jim finished locking the gas pump into his truck, he headed towards the shady looking convenient store. From the windows, he could see Rachel and the golden easily. From stepping inside the gas station from the bitter weather, Jim realized that the inside wasn't any warmer. Dull lights suspended overhead while aisles of food were stocked, leading no desire to eat.

He approached the counter, looking around for service. Tapping the bell, he said, "Hello? Anyone here?"

He was answered by a loud creaking sound, as a tall man stepped out from the back of the store. He was gawky, standing nearly six feet, yet his withering age caused him to hunch over. His thick boots guided him towards the stand, where he stood behind it in a towering fashion, looking down upon Jim.

"What d'ya want?" He greeted.

"Full tank, need to pay." Jim said as he pulled out his wallet to relieve some cold cash. When he met the clerk's face again, he saw two sagging blood-shot eyes meeting his.

"That your girl out there?" He nodded towards the window where Rachel and Luke were walking. Jim nodded, "Yes. She's my-my wife." This man caused him to hesitate , but he paid the full amount.

"You two heading out I hope."

"We're going up to Wood Haven. Just stopped in for gas and a bite to eat."

"That's wise of ya. This place is ridden with danger."

"Danger?"

"People come here, ain't never come back. Not s'much the town, Forest Green. Not a bad place. It's just got a reputation." He spoke without emotion, as though the haunting feeling within the town had possessed him too. Jim dared to ask, "What sort of reputation? All I've heard is that it's just a ghost town."

The clerk grimaced, Jim assumed he was trying to laugh, "Is that what they say? Boy you outta get out while you can. Forest Green ain't no sanctum. We got ourselves a boogeyman."

"Really." Jim replied, now sure of his decision to leave. When the man handed his change back, he added, "Best get out before night. That's when Jason likes to hunt."

"Jason?"

"Voorhees. Once you know that name, ain't never gonna forget it."

Jim only nodded this time, he knew that this conversation was over. He took his money without another word, departing from the store as quickly as possible. While heading back to the truck, he saw that Rachel, still aloof, had not returned to the vehicle. She and Luke had wandered farther down into the bushes. He could see her firey-red hair bobbing back and forth.

"Rachel, let's go!" He called, but she didn't respond.

Luke had pulled her through the bushes into the snow mounds, where his nose began to sniff heavily in the frost. She stared back up the hill and saw Jim wave to her, she called, "Just a minute!"

Luke began to tug on his leash, "Come on boy we're heading out."

He growled lowly. Rachel stared at him, "Luke what's the matter with you?"

The dog looked up at her wearily with heavy brown eyes as she stroked his neck, "Is there something out there boy?"

Luke let out another pervious growl. His head cocked away from her, staring out into the wilderness that led beyond the gas station. Rachel looked ahead also, wondering what sense he had caught. The winter had caused an unnatural silence, the trees remained still while shadows peaked within the brush. In a quieter tone she asked, "Who do you see?"

There could have been anything –or anyone- lurking beyond where they stood. However Rachel failed to see anything. She took a breath realizing that Luke had probably just sensed a rabbit or deer run by.

She began to turn on her heel, pulling his leash "Luke let's go already-"

When someone grabbed her from behind.

"Jeez it's just me Rach." Jim said. Taking a breath, Rachel said, "I didn't even hear you. Luke got spooked by something, I guess I just let it get me too."

Jim didn't mention his similar feeling.

"Let's get moving, I saw a diner a mile down the road. We can eat and then head on up the mountain."

Rachel nodded and gave a small smile, "Sounds like a plan."

The trio began climbing the bank, Jim leading Rachel by the hand. As they began walking up towards the truck, Luke made more of the same growling fits. Jim and Rachel tried to ignore it at their best, however the feeling that something had been watching them kept sinking into their skin. As Jim loaded the golden into the backseat of the truck, Rachel stood beside him, staring back down to the patch of snow where Luke had led her. The tree had formed a larger shadow, or at least she thought.

Jim turned to her and smiled, "You ready?"

Rachel's eyes met his, "Absolutely."

He headed around the side, opening his door while she got in on her side. A final glance at the patch showed that the shadow had moved again. Maybe there had been something there. She looked away briefly, settling herself in the truck as Jim started the engine. Watching her side-mirror, Rachel froze instantaneously.

Someone walked out from behind the tree.

_He_ was watching them.


	3. Three

**Three**

At the Northern entrance that led into the pathless forests, just a few miles from Forest Green, sat an army of roadblocks. Two police officers who had just set them up waited in their squadron car sniffing the warm scent rising from their coffee mugs.

"You think anyone will come this way?" The first officer asked, adjusting the heat inside the car. The second officer, his commanding officer, replied, "Not at this hour Pearson. Forest Green is one of the few places here that rarely gets visitors during the winter. In the summer it's a tycoon of idiotic tourists."

"Tourists?" The younger Pearson asked. His boss nodded, "Sure are. This place has history son. People from all over hear about our little community psychopath and think that he's just a legend."

"Oh, you mean that Voorhees character." Pearson stated, drinking the coffee against his thin lips. Officer Bernard Raymond begrudgingly nodded, scratching his dark black beard while staring at the lifeless scene of Forest Green's outskirts. Retirement would arrive with little reward he realized years ago. Having lived in the next county over, Raymond had heard the horror stories and been part of the ongoing onslaught of this so called 'Voorhees Character'. He had never seen the killer in person, but he had seen many good men, young and vital men, lose their lives and sanities once involved with Voorhees' attacks.

Today didn't start out like he wanted. Waking up to a phone call informing him of a group of missing teenagers, Bernard had found himself here blocking the entrances to Forest Green wilderness. It wouldn't be until this afternoon that the deputy would arrive to begin the search. The caller had been one of the teenager's parents, claiming that they never received any contact from their child after leaving for a weekend of leisure and fun. They had been told to wait. But as precautions, Bernard and Kenny Pearson here had been assigned to take notice of the town. The town that sat too close to this notoriously dangerous area had few inhabitants this time of year. They would interview some of the townies when the Deputy arrived.

Right now the winter's melancholy silence seemed innocent enough. There was no sign of a van that the parent had described over the phone in this area, but even so the storm last night had been so harsh that tire tracks would be impossible to find now. He sat there wondering curiously about the killer that haunted this seemingly harmless town.

"Bernard?" Officer Pearson asked, echoing loudly in the silent car. Staring at him with aging old eyes, he nodded, "Think it's time we head on out Kenny."

"I was about to say."

Bernard began to start the car, pressing his foot on the gas as he ignited the engine. "We can catch a bite to eat at Susanna's diner. Nice place, good eats."

"Sounds promising."

The black officer nodded, "It's a shame that such a nice town like this one has a reputation."

"Well isn't it just a legend?" Pearson asked in naivety. Bernard caught him a dull look before shifting into Drive. Sighing, Officer Raymond said, "I'd like to believe that Kenny. I hope that's all it is this time."

"_This_ time?"

Bernard didn't answer, he just continued to drive back down the windy road they had come.

* * *

Alison Cherwell had promised her team breakfast, so they found their way into a cozy diner near their motel. Sitting at the counter along with Vick they casually discussed their interest in the project. Alison had known Vick from college, they worked well together under documenting circumstances. Alan and Joey were apart of Lou McAlister's team. Waiting for Louis and the others to join them, Vick and Alison watched the windows carefully. The snow had settled upon every surface outside. Most of it was unharmed and still, with the roads being the exception.

"Beautiful place," Alison commented, "It's a shame we have to exploit it."

Vick had a piece of bacon in hand, "Now what I don't understand is what the town has to do with the guy. Don't he live up in the forest area?"

"Well yes but these are his stomping grounds. There are homes and stores all over that had been attacked by him. Haven't you done any research on this Vick?" Alison asked while downing some warm tea. She had loosened her scarf and fixed her hair to settle on her shoulders in dark curls. Vick shook his head, smirking, "Ali, my job is to hold a damn camera. The facts and information is all Lou's prerogative."

"Bit of a character isn't he?" Alison said coldly. Vick had only met Louis three days before their excavation into these isolated mountains. Laughing harshly he said, "I've met a few assholes in my day, he certainly takes the cake though."

"Journalism is his life though. Hell even his nephew is into the business. And that little bastard is even worse than Louis is." Alison scoffed at the memories of all her years of work with this guy. He was a filmmaker, a director, a journalist, and a royal dick all rolled into one package.

"Well I think you two make quite the pair honestly." Vick admitted, taking a bite into his scrambled eggs. Alison stared angrily at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ali, don't get me wrong, but I don't understand why you work with him. He's a shit and you know it, yet all these years I've heard you talking about how he was going places and what not."

"Look, he's good at what he does. And this here," She pressed her finger against the counter, "This is going to take my production into new dimensions. Once we get the evidence, this hick town will _not_ know what hit them."

A portly woman approached them with a pot of coffee in her hand. With a tired voice she asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

Alison pulled out a twenty and slid it towards her, "No thank you. Just the receipt."

She turned back to scold Vick some more, when a police car pulled up within the window's view. Reading the license plate, Alison took a initiative to see who was behind the wheel. There were several officers working for Forest Green who had refused to discuss the Voorhees' murders, she began to wonder if these two were the same. The older man, buff in the chest and tall in height slammed the door while his partner rounded the hood heading towards the glass doors. Alison nudged Vick, rolling her eyes in the police officers' direction.

"They're not going to be interested." Vick whispered.

"Wait and see..."

The pair greeted the waitress, Susanna, and settled into a booth. The pudgy woman wiped her hands onto her apron and grabbed the pot of coffee, heading toward their table. As she approached, the two happily gave their good mornings to her.

"I hear you two are sent on a little road work." She conversed as she poured freshly brewed coffee into two white mugs. Pearson looked uneasy whereas Bernard answered in a gruff voice, "Afraid so Suse. Deputy's office called in this morning about some kids getting lost up in those woods."

Alison sat in a stealth position, holding her breath, taking in every word they said.

"I know those kids. My daughter Lorraine had a whole conversation with them when they stopped in last night for some dinner. They couldn't have been any older than she was." Susanna sighed, straightening her stiff back. Bernard gazed up wearily, "Is Lorraine around today Susanna?"

She seemed to be anticipating the question, "Oh well surely you don't think something happened to them do you?"

"I'd like to think they just got lost in the woods but chances are...well, you know what goes on around here." Officer Raymond coldly replied. Pearson caught the tension and repeated the question, "If it isn't a trouble Mrs. Moore, maybe we could have a talk with your daughter."

Nodding her head, Susanna Moore closed her tired eyes and told them, "Lorraine is over at her the Blakley house this morning, she'll be back here later this afternoon."

"Would you please call when she arrives?" Pearson quietly asked.

Susanna nodded, "Of course."

Alison's eyes lit up, she smiled curtly at Vic.

"I think we have our first interview." She whispered happily.

* * *

Lorraine Moore twirled the spoon in her bowl of cheerios in boredom while sitting in the breakfast nook of the Blakley home. Sitting across from her was Cody Blakley, the nine year-old brother of Lorraine's friend Amy. With his head forced down, he was silently reading a comic book with a depiction of a bloodsucking vampire on the cover. Amy was preparing bacon and eggs over on the stove, the scent tantalized in Lorraine's nose.

"So anyway, now that Dad's out of the house for the next two weeks, I have to run the diner with Mom every night. Even after we go back to school." Lorraine spoke in a tired voice. She loosened the collar of the sweatshirt she had on and proceeded to finish her cereal.

"That sucks Lor. I only work there _part_ time and it's a pain in the ass." Amy asked, rolling her pretty blue eyes as she chewed on a piece of fresh bacon. Turning the stove off and dumping the food onto a platter, she joined her friend and brother at the table. Snatching the comic from Cody's hand Amy said, "Ok dweeb, you know you're not supposed to read at the table."

Cody stuck out his tongue at her, "Shut up Amy. You're not the boss of me."

"I am when Mom and Dad are at work." Amy stuck her tongue out at him. Lorraine took a piece of bacon from the plate and began to nibble on it. Sighing she said, "At least the first few weeks of school won't be hard. And besides, it'll give me a chance to patch things up with Lisa."

Amy scoffed at her, "I can't believe that after all the things that harlot did to you, you still want to make nice with her."

Lorraine frowned, "I know but...we're still friends. I mean we've all known each other since we were kids."

"Amy what's a harlot?" Cody curiously asked his sister. Amy rolled her eyes, "It's the same thing as a slut, tramp, whore, bitch, and cuntface."

Cody nodded bashfully, he looked up at Lorraine with innocent eyes, "Mom doesn't let me hear those kind of words. But Amy always tells me."

"That's because Amy is a little bit twisted up here." Lorraine winked. Slapping her arm, Amy giggled, "Shut up. I was his age when I found out about all those words. And he knows that if he repeats any of them than I'll pound him into next week."

"How subtle." Lorraine smirked.

The comic that Cody had been reading sat under Amy's arm, he stared longingly at it. Lorraine looked at the cover and then back at the little boy, "What're you reading now Cody?"

"It's about vampires and the army of the undead." Cody smiled, "It's really awesome."

Amy lifted her arm and scanned over the comic, "It looks like junk to me."

"Well you're a girl! Girls don't like bloody action." Cody justified himself. Lorraine nodded, "It's true, Amy is certainly the squeamish type."

"Oh who cares," Amy said, "Vampires and crazy shit like that doesn't even happen. You are so gullible Cody."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Lorraine settled herself within the nook and watched amusingly at the sibling rivalry. She had known these two to be the arguing type, and she had come to accept it as a humorous thing. Lorraine was the youngest in her family, with two older brothers and one half-sister who was twice her age. Her brothers were out of the house and in college, leaving her alone with their parents for some time now. Lorraine had lived in Forest Green since she was 6 years old, and almost turning 17, she had found it to be a remedial and boring town.

The town was spread out, neighborhoods were few and far apart, mostly consisting of private ranches where city slickers would come and visit in the summer or fall. But it was the beginning of January here, no one would even be remotely interested in visiting this hick town.

Amy and Cody's fighting was interrupted by the telephone ringing. Startling all three of them, Cody jumped up at the chance and said, "If that's Mom I'm _so_ telling on you!"

He ran towards the refrigerator where the phone sat beside it and picked it up. Amy and Lorraine waited quietly until Cody turned around and held the phone out, "It's your mom Lorraine."

Standing from the table, she sighed, "Probably wants me to come in early to clean out the grease traps. Yuck."

Amy laughed as her friend crossed the linoleum floor and took the phone from Cody, "Hello?"

Cody and Amy attentively watched her talk. After a few minutes of Lorraine nodding and playing with her light brown hair through her fingers, she hung up and stared curiously back at them.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"You remember those kids who came into the restaurant last night? Apparently they disappeared or something. The police are looking for them." Lorraine grew silent, trying to remember their faces specifically.

"Oh yeah," Amy reminisced, "Those kids from Dessler High. The tall one gave me his phone number. He was kind of hot."

"Ewww!" Cody shook his head. Amy ignored him, "Why were the police looking for them?"

"Mom said that they went missing. I guess they got lost trying to get out of here." Lorraine shrugged. Amy's lips curled into a dark smile, "Maybe they were caught by Jason Voorhees."

Cody's face turned slightly white, but he shouted, "Amy! You're not suppose to talk about him!"

Lorraine sympathetically replied, "Jason Voorhees isn't real Cody. Amy's just making a joke."

But Cody shook his head, swinging blonde hair back and forth, "Nuh-uh, that's not what Mike Taylor told me. He said Jason was real and he lived in the woods. He said that he was unstoppable!"

Lorraine could see that Cody was visibly upset now, Amy handled the situation differently, "See, this is just what I'm talking about. Mike Taylor is a big fat liar. But you'll believe anything he says Cody."

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Cody snapped, glaring at her and scrunching up his freckled face. Lorraine began to say something but the little boy turned away from her and ran out of the kitchen, thumping through the halls until a door slammed in the distance.

Amy shrugged, "He'll be fine in a little bit."

"You're not very concerned." Lorraine observed, but Amy seemed relentless, "He's nine Lorraine. He still thinks that Santa Clause is real and that cars can transform into robots. Don't worry about it."

Lorraine sighed, "Well I think when I go back to the diner later, you should come with me. You were there last night, you can tell the police about those kids."

"What's there to tell? They probably got drunk and stoned and forgot to call their parents is all."

Shaking her head, Lorraine said, "You act like nothing bad has ever happened here Amy."

Amy stared at her friend for a moment and said, "Hey, I know that all sorts of crazy shit happened here. But seriously, there's a very likely chance that the police are just dramatizing something that isn't even that big of a deal. You're going to get all worked up over some kids you don't even know?"

"I guess not." Lorraine sighed. Returning to her seat at the nook, Lorraine turned and opened the blinds on the three-paned window. The view showed the Blakley's backyard where lumps of snow lay untouched and still. The grey morning slowly turned into a blue sky, but the mood was still cold. Staring back at Amy, she said, "We should make a snowman."

"Yeah right. Then what, you want to have hot chocolate and make gingerbread cookies?"

Lorraine smiled, "Actually I'd love that."

Amy let out a laugh, "You need to get laid Lorraine."

"Amy!"  
"You do. I mean now that Lisa is going out with your ex, you need to find someone else. Someone who will do what Kevin never had the balls to do." Amy drank some of her orange juice and smiled calmly. Blushing, Lorraine shook her head, "Ok can we please not talk about my sex life-"

"-Or lack of one." Amy corrected.

From outside of the kitchen, a small voice gasped, "Ewww! You guys are talking about sex?"

Amy shouted, "Stop listening you dork!" And Lorraine let out a heart-felt laugh.

"Seriously Lorraine, you need to get some action though." Amy leaned over the table and said in a quieter voice, "Look, I heard from a reliable source that a bunch of the Juniors and Seniors are having a get together at some place called Higgins Haven. You and I should get all dressed up and go over there. It'll be fun."

"But I have to work tonight."

"Oh come on! Look you close the diner at 7:30ish, come over here and will go straight to the party. It'll be fun, you will not regret it." Amy encouraged her friend.

Lorraine ran her hand through her soft brown hair, "I suppose...you make a compelling argument."

"I know right?"

"Then I should probably head down to the diner sooner than later."

Amy nodded, "Do whatever you need to do, but tonight, I promise you and I are going to have an excellent time."

Lorraine raised an eyebrow at her, rolling her eyes, "If you say so. But you better promise me not to get drunk as hell and ditch me."

Amy held up a slender pinky, "On my grave Lorraine. As your best friend, I will not ditch you tonight."

Lorraine smiled and gripped pinkies with Amy. However a stirring sensation in her stomach made her feel that tonight would end in a different manner than they would hope.

It was a terrible feeling to have.


End file.
